


Journey of Kindness

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: All Saints
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay guys this is a Von/Nelson fic and I'm sorry, I know many will hate this but I'm tagging as #BabyFic. It's fanfiction so anything can happen. You don't like it, hey don't read it xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All Saints  
Von/Nelson  
Chapter 1  
…  
Offering Von his spare room when she lost her home probably wasn’t the smartest move on Nelson’s part, the pair spent a lot of time at loggerheads when Nelson first began working at All Saints Memorial, and yes they still had the occasional argument but over the last two years they’d found a mutual ground. They led their separate lives, but on the occasional weekend they’d spend the evening just relaxing and watching old movies. Too see Von so relaxed outside of work always made Nelson smile, he cared about her and regarded her as one of his closest friends.  
…  
Von was in the utility room emptying some bed pans when Nelson appeared behind her, putting some flowers in a vase for a patient. He noticed that she’d been fairly quiet the last few days and he was beginning to get a little concerned about her.  
“So, I meant to ask how your dinner went with Clive the other week…you didn’t really talk much about it.”  
“Oh…it was okay.”  
“He hasn’t been around much this week.”  
“Is there a point Nelson?”  
“No I was just…look forget I said anything.”  
Nelson left her alone and returned to his duties. The ED was constant the rest of the day, the last patient was a little girl called Sophie who had been involved in a car accident, both her parents killed on impact. Nelson and Von had been helping with the young patient, Von was trying her best to calm the child while Frank, Nelson and Terri attended to her injuries.  
“Nelson, give me 10mg of morphine, we need to get her pain under control.” Frank ordered.  
“I want my mummy, I want mummy.” Sophie cried.  
“It’s okay sweetheart, you’re safe with us.” Von said quietly.  
Sophie continued to cry as the others tried to ease her pain.  
“We need to get her to surgery now.” Frank ordered.  
“I’ve called ahead, they’re expecting us.” Terri added.  
Von stood back as Frank rolled the trolley to the elevator, the young girl crying for Von as she was escorted away. Nelson turned to Von who he could have sworn had tears in her eyes.  
“Von are you….”  
“Leave it Nelson…just leave it.”  
He watched her walk away down the hall to the staff room and close the door behind her.  
“Nelson…is Von alright; it’s not like her to get so upset over a patient.” Regina said, coming up behind him.  
“It’s just been a hectic day Reg…it gets to all of us.”  
Nelson offered a warm smile before making his way to the staff room and stepped inside to see Von standing by the sink with her back to him.  
“Von…”  
“Go away Nelson.”  
He closed the door behind him before making his way over to her side, turning so he was leaning against the counter watching her, his arms folded.  
“What’s going on with you Von, you’ve been weird for weeks now and this kid…you’ve never let patients affect you before.”  
“She’s not affecting me Nelson.”  
“Bull…does this have something to do with Clive.”  
“Oh not this again.”  
“Yes this again, this is me you’re talking too Von. I’m not a complete idiot, something’s wrong with you, or bothering you. I thought we were friends.”  
“We are friends.”  
“Then talk to me god damn it.”  
Von looked up at Nelson when he raises his voice, anger in her eyes.  
“My problems are mine and mine alone, don’t interfere.”  
Von made a move to walk away until she felt Nelson’s hand on her wrist, stopping her. She took a breath before turning back to look at him.  
“Von, I only want to help.”  
“Not now Nelson, please.”  
He watched her remove her hand from his grasp and walk away, back to work.  
…  
It was a few days later, it was the end of a long day in the ED. Nelson was sitting on his couch watching an episode of his favourite show The Walking Dead, the only light coming from the corner lamp in his living room. He looked up when he heard the front door and Von walked though, removing her jacket and taking a seat beside him, letting out a long sigh.  
“I really don’t understand why you like this show so much.”  
“Are you kidding, zombies…action, suspense, did I mention zombies…what’s not to love.”   
Von offered a small smile before taking a cushion from the couch and holding it close to her front.  
“Nelson….”  
“Mmmm.” He replied, focused on the show.  
“I think I’m ready to talk now.” She said quietly.  
Nelson looked at her closely before turning off the tv.  
“Oh you don’t have to switch that off.”  
“No, you deserve my full attention, when ever you’re ready.”  
“The other day you asked me about Clive, well we decided not to see each other anymore.”  
“Oh…Von I’m sorry. I thought things were going well with you two.”  
Von went quiet and looked away from Nelson; he watched the way she held the cushion tighter against her.  
“Von…he didn’t hurt you did he?”  
“No, no nothing like that.”  
“But something’s happened?”  
Von let out a nervous laugh before turning her attentions back to Nelosn who looked nothing but concerned about his friend.  
“Von…”  
“I don’t even know how it happened, well…I know how; I just…didn’t think it was possible.”  
“Think what was possible.”  
“Nelson, there’s a reason Clive and I stopped seeing each other. It was more him than me; he made the decision to walk away.”  
“But why, I thought things were going well.”  
“They were, until…”  
“What…”  
“I can’t believe I’m even telling you this I….”  
“Von….”  
I’m pregnant Nelson…I’m pregnant.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
…  
Von waited with baited breath as she watched Nelson closely, not entirely sure if she was winding him up or not.  
“Nelson?”  
“I…you…”  
“You know what; forget I said anything…thanks Nelson.”  
Von got up, ready to walk away when Nelson quickly took hold of her wrist, stopping her and urging her to sit back down beside him.  
“Hey hang on, look I’m sorry Von.” He said quietly.  
Von leaned back against the couch, closing her eyes for the briefest of moments and opening them to find Nelson watching her with nothing but concern in his eyes. He reached over, taking hold of her hand before he gave a warm smile.  
“So…how do you even feel about this…the baby?”  
“I don’t know Nelson; I didn’t think it was even possible.”  
“Have you been to a doctor, maybe it’s a false alarm.”  
“It’s not a mistake Nelson.”  
“And you told Clive?”  
“Oh he knows.”  
“And he walked away?”  
“I can’t blame him really.”  
“Are you kidding me, you’re having his baby Von…you can blame him.”  
“I can’t force him to stay Nelson; honestly I’m not even sure I want him too.”  
“Why did you decide to tell me?”  
“It’s not exactly something I can hide forever…is it, you live with me…you were going to find out eventually.”  
“Well, I’m glad you told me.”  
“Look, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone else right now, not even Terri.”  
“Hey, you know I wouldn’t.”  
“Thanks Nelson.”  
Von got up and walked towards the door, towards her room.  
“Von…”  
“Mmmmm.”  
“Are you keeping it, the baby?”  
“I don’t know yet.”  
She gave him a half smile before she disappeared in to her room and closed the door.  
…  
Nelson ran a hand through his hair the next morning as he made his way in to the kitchen to see Von preparing breakfast.  
“Morning…”  
“Oh, just in time…eggs?”  
“Huh, yeah but look, I’ll make them…you sit down.”  
“Nelson, I’m not sick.”  
“Yeah I know but…”  
“Look, please don’t start treating me any differently just because I’m pregnant.”  
“What, a friend can’t look out for another friend.”  
Von handed him the spoon while she went over to the window, lighting a cigarette. Nelson rolled his eyes as he watched her smoke.  
“That’ll have to stop…if you decide to keep the baby.”  
Von gave him a death stare before inhaling the nicotine.  
“I’m just saying, you’re a nurse…you know the risks to the baby when your pregnant.”  
Von muttered something under her breath before stubbing out the cigarette and closing the window.  
“Satisfied?” She grumbled.  
“I am actually; sit down…eggs are ready.”  
Von took a seat as Nelson put the eggs on to her plate; she picked up the fork ready to eat when the feeling she was going to be sick to over. The fork landed loudly on the plate as she got up and rushed out the room, Nelson looking up with worry.   
“VON…”  
He put the pan back on the stove and made his way to the bathroom, hearing the sound of Von being sick. He opened the door slowly to see her kneeling over the toilet, hands steadying her on the sides. Nelson kneeled down beside her, placing a gentle hand on her back until it was over, as she made a move to stand, she swayed a little, Nelson’s arm coming around her to steady her.  
“Hey I’ve got you, come on…let’s get you back to bed.”  
Von was led back to her bedroom, sitting down on the bed while Nelson went to get some water for her. She looked up when he came back and handed her the glass.  
“Thanks.”  
“Maybe you shouldn’t go in today.”  
“I already told you, I’m not ill.”  
“No but I know morning sickness can be pretty rough, especially on older…”  
“Watch it.”  
“I’m just saying, maybe a day in bed wouldn’t hurt.”  
“And what do I tell Terri, I’ve never called in sick in my life...she’ll know something’s wrong.”  
“I’ll sort it.”  
“How, you can’t tell her Nelson.”  
“I won’t tell her, I promised you I wouldn’t.”  
“Then what will you say?”  
“Just, leave with me okay…I’ll think of something.”  
Von wanted to argue with him but the truth was she was too tired to even try.  
“Fine, I’ll stay in bed.”  
“Good, I think it’s best.”  
Nelson made his way to the door and stopped when Von called him.  
“Nelson thanks.”  
“Don’t worry about it, just rest okay. I’ll see you tonight.”  
Nelson gave her a small smile before leaving her alone, she removed her shoes before lying back on the bed, wondering what she was going to do about her current situation.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
…  
3 Months Later

Von walked in to the ED, looking around to see Jess and Dan talking about their night out, while Vincent and Charlotte were arguing on who would pay for lunch. Von walked in to the staff room, heading to her locker and placing her bag in before locking it.  
“Morning Von.”  
“Hi Frank.”  
“You okay?”  
“Mmmm fine…why?”  
“Well you know, with Terri leaving so suddenly…it must be hard on you.”  
“She has her own life Frank, just like the rest of us.” She said, walking away.  
Frank rolled his eyes as Nelson walked in behind him, ready to make some coffee.  
“What’s going on with her today?”  
“What do you mean Frank?”  
“Well I said it bloody clearly enough didn’t I…what’s going on with her.”  
“She’s fine.”  
“Von…is not fine, she’s been acting strangely for months…what the bloody hell’s up with her.”  
“Frank as far as I know she’s the same Von Ryan she always was okay.” Nelson said before walking away.  
Frank muttered something under his breath before returning to his duties as Nelson went to find Von.  
“Von, a word.”  
“I’m busy Nelson.”  
“Yeah, well this is important, my office…now.” He said quietly so her patient didn’t hear him.  
Von went to get Dan to take over her patient while she followed Nelson in to his office, closing the door behind her. Nelson leaned against the desk, running a hand over his face before looking back up at her, exasperation on his face.  
“You can’t keep doing this Von.”  
“Doing what?”  
“Oh come on you know what I’m talking about…you’re starting to show Von, it’s only a matter of time before everyone realizes what’s going on with you and Frank’s asking questions.”  
“What did you tell him?”  
“What do you think, I told you I wouldn’t tell anyone and I haven’t but this has gone on long enough Von, you need to make a decision on what you’re gonna do.”  
Von took a seat before looking back up at Nelson, nodding her head.  
“I know.”  
Nelson knelt down in front of her, taking tight hold of her hand as she tried to move it away.  
“Listen, I’m not trying to make this anymore difficult for you than it already is. I know you haven’t had an easy decision to make but you’re running out of time.”  
“I’m having the baby Nelson.”  
“You…oh, well…that’s great…right?”  
“I think so…oh hell I don’t know. I could be making a huge mistake.”  
“Or you could be making the right choice, whatever happens…you know I’ll help you.”  
“I know…thanks Nelson.”  
“I mean it.”  
“Mmmm…I suppose I should tell everyone.”  
“Are you ready for that?”  
“What do you think?”  
“It won’t be as bad as you think, they’ll be shocked at first but they’ll get over it.”  
“You think so?”  
“They care about you Von, I know you don’t like people helping you, and that you like to do everything yourself but…sometimes you need it, even if you can’t see it for yourself.”  
“Is that your way of saying I’m stubborn?”  
“Erm…yeah kind off.” He laughed.  
“I’d argue but…I know you’re right.”  
“When you’re ready to tell people, if you want…I can be there with you.”  
“I’d appreciate that…thanks Nelson.”  
“No worries.”  
…  
It was another two weeks and Von still hadn’t said anything, every time she decided to tell them, she’d lose her nerve. A few were in the break room having their lunch, others finishing up their shift when Nelson walked in and everything went silent.  
“What.” He asked.  
“Nothing.” Dan replied.  
“Oh come you lot, I walk in to the room and you all go silent….what’s going on?”  
Nelson noticed the way Jess looked at Dan who in turn looked to Charlotte.  
“Guys?”  
“What’s going on with Von?” Dan asked.  
“Why?”  
“Oh come on Nelson, we’re not blind…something’s going on with her.”  
“Dan’s right Nelson, she’s been really distracted lately.”  
“Jess she?”  
“Nelson come on, you think we all haven’t noticed the way you’ve been hovering around her recently, is there something going on between you two.”  
“Come right out with it Beaumont.” Dan laughed.  
“Well someone has to ask the question, it’s what we’re all thinking…Nelson?”  
“Guys look….there’s nothing going on between me and Von.”  
“Yeah right.”   
“Nelson’s right Charlotte, there’s nothing going on between us.”  
They all looked up to see Von standing in the doorway behind Nelson. Nelson turning to her to see the nervous look on her face, which only he could recognize.  
“Von I…”  
“It’s okay Nelson, you were right…I can’t keep hiding it.”  
“Hiding what….what’s going on Von?” Dan asked.  
“Dan….”  
“It’s alright Jessica; you all have a right to know.”  
“Von are you sure about this, you don’t need to do this right now.”  
“I do Nelson, I should have said something weeks ago.”  
“Okay guys what’s going on….what’s happened?” Charlotte asked.  
Von swallowed hard, closing her eyes briefly. Feeling Nelson come to her side, his hand resting on her back as she looked up to see everyone watching her, concern on all their faces.  
“Von, you know you can tell us anything right?” Charlotte said.  
“Look this isn’t easy for me to say and I don’t want questions asked, just accept what I’m about to tell you okay.”  
“Von…”  
“I’m pregnant…that’s it, that’s what I’ve been hiding and Nelson’s been helping me.”  
“You’re pregnant?” Jess said, her voice going a little higher than she intended.  
“Yes, I don’t want any questions but I just thought you should all know what’s going on okay. Now if you’ll all excuse me, I need to get back to my patient.”  
They all watched Von turn and walk away before all eyes locked on Nelson.  
“Nelson…is she for real.” Dan asked.  
“Yeah Dan she is.”  
“Von…pregnant….really.” Jess said.  
“Okay, see this is why she was so bloody terrified about telling people. This is the reaction she was afraid off.”  
“Well come on Nelson, you can’t expect us not to have a reaction like this…it’s a baby and it’s Von. She’s the last person you’d expect to be having a baby, especially given her age.”  
“Yeah okay so it’s a surprise…but just listen for a minute okay. This isn’t easy for her; she’s spent months trying to decide what would be the best thing for her. She had a hard time deciding whether she should have the baby or not but in the end she decided to go through with it. Now look I promised her she wouldn’t have to face any of this on her own and I hope…that all of you will be there to help her. You know what’s she like, she’s not the kind of person to ask for help from anyone, but she will need it, whether she thinks she does or not.”  
“Nelson of course we’ll help her, this place…we’re a family aren’t we?” Dan said.  
“I like to think so Dan yeah.”  
“It’s just gonna take some getting used too.”  
“She’s the same age as my mum.” Jess said.  
“Jess….”  
“Look I’m sorry okay, it’s just a shock.”  
“Just do the best you can…all of you. I’m sure Von would appreciate it.”  
…  
Nelson was in his office finishing off some paperwork, trying to catch up after sending Von home due the rumours that were now circling the hospital when Frank came barging in and slamming the door behind him before turning to Nelson.  
“Something on your mind Frank?”  
“You tell me Curtis…I’ve just been upstairs in radiology and there’s rumours flying around about a certain Nurse Ryan.”  
“What rumours are those Frank.”  
“Don’t play dumb with me Curtis, you know bloody well what I’m talking about…is it true…is Von pregnant?”  
Nelson tuned in his chair to see Frank staring him down, his arms folded in front of him.  
“Yeah Frank it’s true.”  
“Well why the bloody hell didn’t she say anything for Christ sake.”  
“Hey calm down yeah, she’s had a rough couple of months and some hard decisions to make…it’s not been easy for her.”  
“Yes I get that Nelson but she still should have informed us a lot bloody sooner.”  
Nelson rolled his eyes and Frank mumbled something and stormed back out again, slamming the door yet again.  
…  
Von sat at the kitchen table, nursing a cold cup of tea when the front door went. She made her way to the door, opening it to find Frank Champion standing on the other side.  
“Hello Frank.”  
“Von…can I come in?”  
She stepped aside as Frank made his way inside…waiting for Von to close the door before following her through.  
“Take a seat Frank.”  
He sat down on the couch as Von joined him, forcing herself to look at him.  
“I don’t need to ask why you’re here.”  
“No you don’t….why didn’t you tell me Von?”  
“I couldn’t…I needed time to sort things out in my own head before I told anyone.”  
“You told Nelson.”  
“I live with him, there’s only so much I could hide from him.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“What are you apologizing for?”  
“You know why…I’m the one who urged you to see Clive…he was a mate, I thought…I thought you two might hit it off.”  
“Well we did….in the beginning.”  
“I assume the baby is his.”  
“Oh Frank…”  
“Sorry, I thought I should at least ask.”  
“Look, this isn’t your fault Frank.”  
“He was my friend Von…and he treated you like…I don’t know what.”  
“Was your friend?”  
“Well if you think I’m going to be associated with a man who happily walks way from the woman carrying his child, you’re mistaken.”  
“Thanks Frank.”  
Frank sighed before moving closer, his arm coming around her shoulder, bringing her closer.  
“Do you need anything?”  
“Mmmm, no…I’m okay.”  
“Don’t be afraid to ask us for help Von, we’re all here for you.”  
“I know….thanks.”  
“Take as much time off as you need.”  
“Oh, no I’ll be back tomorrow.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I can’t hide away forever, today was just too much…telling everyone, the looks, the talking behind my back.”  
“Von I can assure you that nobody in the ED is talking about you behind your back, they’re worried about you.”  
“And the rest of the hospital?”  
“Do you really care what the rest of the place thinks?”  
“What about Newell?”  
“Leave Alison bloody Newell to me, I can handle her. Hey come on, you’re gonna be okay Von…we’re all here for you.”  
“I never thought this would be happening to me at this age.”  
“No, well neither did we but it is and no matter what…you’ll get through it…I promise you, no matter what…you won’t be on your own through this.”  
Von looked up; giving him a smile before Frank leaned down, placing a soft kiss to her head.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
…  
5 months  
…  
Von was busy with a patient, Claire who was sixteen, her eyes fixed on Von as she took some bloods. Von had just entered her fifth month and she definitely wasn’t hiding her pregnancy anymore. The young girl was watching her closely as she entered the needle in to her arm.  
“Ouch.”  
“Sorry…I won’t be much longer.”  
“I hate needles.”  
“Nobody’s favourite experience is it...I’ll be as quick as I can.”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Of course…what is it?” Von asked, smiling down at the girl.  
“Are you having a baby?”  
“Oh…yes, I am.”  
“But aren’t you….”  
Von watched the way the girl looked at her, confusion on her face.  
“Am I what…old?”  
“Well yeah…kinda, sorry I…”  
“Don’t be Claire…you’re not the first one to think so.”  
“My mom had my baby brother I her late forties…I was 12 then…so embarrassing.”  
“Why?”  
“Just you know….the idea of my parents…doing just…kinda freaked me out.”  
“Do you love your baby brother?”  
“I guess so.”  
“In the end, isn’t that what matters.”  
“Von, can I borrow you.”  
Von looked behind her to see Nelson smiling at her.  
“Ahhh Nurse Curtis…what can we do for you.”  
Nelson came up beside her as she removed the needle from Claire’s arm.  
“I eh, just wanted to remind you that your ultrasound is in an hour.” He whispered.  
“Alright, thank you Nelson.”  
“I’m still free if you want some company.”  
“Yeah….that’d be good…thanks Nelson.”  
“I’ll leave you too it.”  
Claire waited for Nelson to leave before speaking.  
“Is he the father?”  
“Nelson, no…just a friend….a good friend.”  
“Father walked out huh…my dad did the same to my mom. Said he wasn’t doing the baby thing all over again…asshole.”  
“Hey language young lady.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Okay, bloods are done. Now you relax and Dr Beaumont will be by shortly.”  
“Hey Von?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good luck today.” She smiled.  
“Thanks.”  
…  
Von was sitting outside Dr Kent’s office as she waited for her to finish up with her current patient.  
“Von, sorry I’m late.”  
She looked up as Nelson took a seat beside her.  
“It’s fine, she’s running late.”  
“You okay?”  
“Mmmm fine.”  
“You nervous?”  
“A little.”  
Nelson reached over, taking tight hold of her hand.  
“It’ll be okay, you’ve done great the last few months…you’ve quit smoking, you’re letting you friends help you more, working less hours.”  
“Which I really don’t need to be doing.”  
“Yes you do…remember you’re not as you…”  
“I know okay…I’m not young, as I’ve been reminded of countless times over the past few months.”  
Nelson could hear the anger in her voice as she turned away from him.  
“Von I’m sorry….I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
“Oh just ignore me…I know I’m not a young woman Nelson and that I probably should have thought more when deciding to go through with this but…”  
“But you wanted this baby regardless.”  
“It’s something I never thought I’d have, certainly not now but it happened and…I wouldn’t change anything.”  
“Von….we’re ready for you.”  
Nelson and Von looked up when Dr Kent appeared, smiling down at them. Von got up, as Nelson followed her in to the office. She suddenly began to feel nervous as they took a seat opposite Dr Kent.  
“So Von…how are you feeling so far?”  
“Not bad actually, a little tired but…I suppose that’s to be expected.”  
“Has the morning sickness stopped?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Good, and how’s the smoking going?”  
“She’s quit cold turkey, she’s done really well.” Nelson smiled.  
“Very good, have you cut down your hours like we discussed?”  
“Yeah, part-time.”  
“Fabulous…okay well, how about you lie down and we’ll take a look and see how the baby’s doing huh.”  
Von nodded her head, getting up and going over to the examination table before lying down. She watched Nelson get up to come over and join her, laying a hand on her shoulder.  
“Okay Von if you just unbutton your trousers and roll up your blouse for me, we’ll get started.”  
Von did as she asked, closing her eyes briefly as Dr Kent applied the cold gel to Von’s abdomen before switching on the machine. Von felt a little pressure as Dr Kent ran the ultrasound over her abdomen. Worry began to run through her, as she waited to hear something, anything. She opened her eyes when she felt Nelson take tight hold of her hand, running his free hand over her arm.  
“Don’t be nervous.” He smiled.  
“I’m trying, it’s just reall…”  
Von was cut short by the sound of the baby’s heartbeat filling the room. For the first time in her life, she was speechless. She felt tears beginning in the corner of her eyes as Nelson tightened his hold on her.  
“Wow….that’s…amazing.” He smiled.  
“Is it okay?” Von asked.  
“Everything looks to be okay, the baby’s developing as it should.”  
“Thank god.” She smiled.  
“If you like, I can even tell you the sex of the baby?”  
“Oh I…”  
“Von, if you don’t want to know…you don’t have too.” Nelson smiled.  
“No I…I want to know.”  
“You’re having a girl.”  
“I’m…are you sure?”  
“Pretty sure…congratulations.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I’ll get some print offs for you and let you get cleaned up.” She smiled, handing Von some tissues.  
“Thanks.”  
When Dr Kent left the room, Nelson turned to Von who was sitting up, wiping the gel from her abdomen before buttoning her trouser and blouse back up.  
“So, a girl…congratulations.” He smiled.  
“Thanks Nelson.”  
“You okay?”  
“Mmmmm, just…I don’t know, it’s all quite…overwhelming.”  
“Hey, you’ll be okay.”  
“I know, there’s just so much to do…I need to find a place and I need too…”  
“A place? What for?”  
“Nelson I can’t stay with you indefinitely. A baby in the house, it’s not fair to you.”  
“Von I’m offering, the last thing you need right now is the added stress of house hunting. Look after she’s born, if you still feel certain about moving out then okay, I’ll help you find a place…but for now…please stay.”  
“Are you sure about…”  
“I’m sure.”  
“Okay…thank you.”  
“You’re welcome, come on…let’s get those pictures huh.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

7 Months  
..  
Frank exited his office, looking to his right to see Von in trauma with Dan and Charlotte, he shook his head in disbelief as he saw her rushing from one side of the room to another, grabbing whatever Charlotte needed to stem the bleeding for their patient. He looked ahead to see Nelson with his head down, looking through a file, Frank grabbing a hold of his arm, stopping the younger man in his tracks.  
“Problem Frank?”  
“Just one, what the bloody hell is she still doing here?”  
“Huh?”  
“Von, she should have left hours ago.”  
“Yeah look I know, we had a major trauma come in and Jess went home with the flu and…”  
“I don’t want bloody excuses Curtis, what I want is for Von to go home. I agreed to let her carry on throughout her pregnancy because I know how bored she can get a home, but I only agreed on the provision that it was only part time.”  
“Yeah okay, I know.”  
“Yeah okay? Not good enough Curtis, given her age Von could go in to early labour at any time, so get Jess on the bloody phone and tell her to get her backside back here a.s.a.p.”  
“She’s got the flu Frank.”  
“Unless she’s vomiting or about to drop a baby like the woman twice her age in there…get her in here…NOW.”  
Nelson rolled his eyes at Frank as the older man marched away down the corridor. Nelson’s eyes landed on Von, who looked exhausted as she rubbed a hand on the arch of her back.   
…  
Nelson went and dropped off the files he had been carrying in to his office and phoned Jess, ordering her to come back to work before going back to get Von.   
“Von, pass me the blood now please.” Charlotte ordered.  
“I can get it?” Dan answered.  
“No…you keep your hand where it is, you take it off, she’ll lose more blood…Von….the bag.” Charlotte ordered, holding out her hand to Von.  
“Yeah yeah, coming.”  
Nelson saw Von’s hand go to the baby before passing the bag of blood to Charlotte.  
“Von…can I have a word.” Nelson asked.  
“She’s busy Nelson?” Charlotte spoke up.  
“Fine…Dr Gallagher, Dr Beaumont needs a hand please….there, you have someone. Von…with me.”  
Von stepped aside as Zoe entered the room, taking over from Von, she walked over to Nelson, her arms crossed in front of her.  
“Nelson, what’s the problem?”  
Nelson put an arm around her waist, leading her away from the room and towards the break room.  
“Nelson?”  
“The problem is that you should have left hours ago.”  
“Oh, I’m fine.”  
“Yeah well, I can see from the way you were in trauma that you’re not.”  
“Excuse me Nelson but I…”  
“You have worked more than eight hours, you shouldn’t have even been here working eight hours today for that matter, you’re tired, you’re in pain.”  
“I’m not in pa…”  
“Von I saw you, your back is killing you, the baby’s clearly trying to tell you that you’re doing too much.”  
“The baby’s telling me?”  
“I saw you trying to sooth the baby when Charlotte was asking for blood, now either she was kicking or your having pain, which is it?”  
“It was just a small cramp Nelson, I’m fine.”  
“You’re going home.”  
“We’re a nurse down.”  
“Not any more, Frank ordered Jess to get back here.”  
“The girl’s ill.”  
“She’s got the flu, it’ll pass. You on the other hand are seven months pregnant and need to be off your feet, you’re going home.”  
“Your orders….or Franks?”  
“Both, I agree with him.”  
Von didn’t know how to respond, instead just rolled her eyes as she walked away.  
…  
Von entered the break room, going over to her locker and grabbing her jacket and bag, slamming the locker behind her as the door to the staff room opened, she turned to see Frank leaning against the door, watching her closely.  
“He talked to you then?”  
“Nelson? Yeah he did.”  
“Von…”  
“I don’t appreciate being treated like a bloody invalid Frank, I’m still capable of doing my job.”  
“Hey, don’t get angry with me…or Curtis for that matter. We had a deal, part time and you could work right up until the end, I agreed to that.”  
“Frank…”  
“I did not agree to you working a what…thirteen hour shift has it been today.”  
“It wasn’t that b…”  
“Listen, you either do the hours we agreed on…”  
“Frank…”  
“Or…you go on maternity leave, have it your own way.”  
Von slammed her bag down on the table before taking a seat in one of the chairs, finally giving up the fight. Frank moved, closing the door behind him before he took a seat beside her, watching as she rubbed her hand over the baby, letting out a long sigh. Frank reached over, taking hold of her free hand.  
“Look Ryan…I’m not trying to be an ass here. I worry about you.”  
“You don’t have too wo…”  
“Yes I do, everything that’s happened to you is because of Clive, now I think your deciding to have this baby was a bloody brave thing to do and you shouldn’t have had to face any of it alone, he should have been here.”  
“Yeah well, not much I could do when he didn’t want it and anyway, you’ve all been great, you…Nelson, Charlotte and the others. I know I don’t always thank you for it and I know I can be stubborn, as Nelson never stops pointing out but I do appreciate the help you have all given me so far.”  
“We care about you, we love you, you’re family…both of you.”  
“Thanks Frank.” She smiled.  
“I mean it…now, go home…get some sleep and take tomorrow off.”  
“Tomorrow isn’t my scheduled day off Frank.”  
“It just became one…rest, make the most of the peace and quiet before she arrives, because trust me, once that baby’s here, you think you’re tired now…just wait.”  
“Are you trying to put me off.” She asked, a smirk on her face.  
“Preparing you, but as I said, you’ll have us all to help you, day or night.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Come on, I’ll drive you home.”  
“You don’t have too.”  
“I want too.”  
Frank got up, extending his hand to Von, who took it without fuss before making their way out. As they walked towards the exit, Frank’s hand remained on the small of her back protectively.  
“You hungry?” He asked.  
“A little.” She smiled up at him.  
“I’ll get us a takeaway on the way, my treat.”  
“Sounds great.”  
“Don’t worry, we’ll look after you both.” He smiled, pulling her closer to him as they left the hospital.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

8 Months  
…  
Frank was busy filling out the remainder of his paperwork before the weekend when the knock at his door disturbed him. He looked up to see the familiar face staring back at him. In that moment, part of him wanted to lunge towards his guest, but the other part was more in shock at seeing them than anything else.  
“Evening Frank.”  
“What the bloody hell are you doing here?”  
“Look, I know I’m probably the last person you want to see right now but I…”  
“That’s pretty much it yeah, you can’t be here Clive.”  
“I won’t stay long I just wanted…”  
“Look, Von’s about to finish her shift, I’m driving her home, I don’t want her running in to you.”  
“She’s still working, but she must be what?”  
“Eight months, and a few weeks.”  
“Shouldn’t she be on leave.”  
“She’s not one for staying at home, she’d rather be here with the people around her she feels safe with.”  
“Yeah but surely she…”  
“Look, you’re the last person to decide what’s best for her, especially now. I’m not over working her if that’s what you’re thinking, I’m looking after her, something you should have been doing.”  
“It was a shock Frank.”  
Frank slammed down his pen before getting to his feet and coming around the desk, standing in front of his once best friend.  
“A shock, how the bloody hell do you think Von felt, she didn’t get the choice to just walk away like you did, she had to stay here and make all the tough decisions, luckily for you, she has good friends around her who have helped and supported her through it.”  
“I never meant to hurt her.”  
“It’s a bit late for apologies Clive, the damage has already been done.”  
“How is she?”  
“She’s…getting there, it’s not been easy on her but as I said, she’s had a good support system around her.”  
“That’s good.” Clive smiled briefly.  
“The baby’s doing well too, in case you were wondering.”  
“I just couldn’t do it Frank, I wasn’t that great the first time around, you know that. I’d just ruin the kids life and that’s not fair.”  
“And what about Von, you think it’s fair on her to be left alone to bring up a child?”  
“You said yourself, she has you and her friends.”  
“The baby’s father might have been more of what she wanted.”  
“I can’t Frank, I just can’t do it. I offered to pay, to be with her if she wanted to get rid of it.”  
“Get rid of it…for christ sake, this isn’t garbage you’re talking about, this is a baby, your baby, yours and Von’s.”  
“I don’t what to say, I really don’t. I can’t change how I feel, I just can’t.”  
…  
Von was in the staff room, grabbing her bag from her locker when she felt the baby give a hard kick, causing a low groan from Von. Nelson came inside, noticing the way Von suddenly leaned forward, one hand on the side of the baby, the other flat against her locker. He quickly came over to her side, his arm going around her waist, as she took a few slow breathes.  
“Hey, you okay?”  
“Mmmm…”  
“Contraction?”  
Von shook her head, feeling it was safe enough as she straightened herself before looking up at Nelson.  
“She’s just kicking, it’s nothing.”  
“You sure?”  
“Stop worrying.”  
“Are you kidding me, stop worrying? In another two weeks this baby’s coming, if anything I’ll be worrying even more.”  
“What would I do without you Nelson.”  
“I’m sure you’d cope.” He joked.  
“I’m serious Nelson, I wouldn’t have got through all of this if you weren’t here with me. You’ve been great, you’ve kept me grounded.”  
“Hey, we’re friends. I’m always gonna be here for you, for both of you. I know you were talking about looking for somewhere to live after she’s born but, you really don’t have too.”  
“Nelson I…”  
“I don’t want you to go, I like having you there.”  
“Even with a screaming baby.”  
“Even with a screaming baby, Von…she’ll grow out of that. Please, stay?”  
“Okay.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Yes.”  
“Good, now…you off home?”  
“Frank offered to give me a lift.”  
“He’s spending a lot of time with you lately?”  
“Nelson.” She warned.” As they walked towards Franks office.  
“I’m just saying.”  
“I do enjoy his company, and he’s been great with me and the baby. I think he feels responsible.”  
“For what.”  
They just tuned the corner and walked in to Frank’s office when Von stopped short and saw who Frank was currently arguing with.  
“Clive.”   
Clive and Frank stopped mid sentence when they heard Von’s voice, Nelson suddenly moving closer to her. Clive turned around and took in Von’s appearance, noticing the baby immediately.  
“Hello Von.”  
…  
To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Time seemed to stand still as Frank saw the shock in Von’s face, noticing the way Nelson was hovering beside her.  
“Curtis…get her out of here.” Frank ordered.  
“Yeah come on Von, I’ll drive you home.”  
Nelson tried to take her arm, but she pulled back from him, the younger man suddenly worried for his friend.  
“What the hell are you doing here Clive?”  
“I just…I…”  
“He was just leaving Von, why he’s here isn’t important.” Frank said.  
“So it wasn’t to see me then?”  
“Honestly, I didn’t think you’d still be here. I figured you’d be on leave.”  
“Well I’m sorry to disappointed you.”  
“I didn’t come here to fight.”  
“Why did you come, I mean you never really said when you arrived.” Frank asked.  
“Come on Frank, now?”  
“Why not?”  
“Okay fine, I came here today to apologise to Frank.”  
“Me…what the bloody hell for?”  
“Because we were friends once.”  
“Yeah and then you used Von and left her when she needed you the most. You don’t have to apologise to me, I don’t accept any apology from you. The only person you should be saying sorry too, is standing behind you. She’s the only one that matters here.”  
Clive stood silently, looking down at his feet.  
“I don’t think an apology will quite cut it, will it Von?” Clive said.  
“It would be a start.”  
“I am sorry, but I can’t be a part of the baby’s life. The truth is, I wasn’t a good father the first time around, and I don’t care to attempt it a second time, especially not at my age.”  
“But it’s okay for Von to have to go through it at her age.” Nelson said.  
“Hey I gave her the choice to get rid of it.”  
“You little….”  
“NELSON…don’t, he’s not worth it.” Von said, pulling him back.  
“You need to leave Clive…now.” Frank ordered.  
…  
Dan was standing by the reception desk when he heard the yell from Von, Jess came up beside him, curiosity in her face.  
“Hey, what’s going on?”  
“There’s some guy in Frank’s office, Von and Nelson are in there too and Nelson seems pissed.”  
“I wonder who he is?”  
“He does look familiar but I can’t get a good look at him.” He said, trying to stretch over.  
“God you’re hopeless, hang on.”  
Jess moved, gabbing a trolley, pretending to be working as she walked by Frank’s office, having a quick glance in before turning and rushing back over to Dan.  
“Oh my god…”  
“What, who is it. Do we know him?”  
“Em…yeah. It’s the jerk that left Von.”  
“The baby’s father?”  
“Yeah, I’m sure it is.”  
“He’s got some nerve coming back here.”  
“Hey…what’s going on?”   
They both turned to see Charlotte behind them, dropping her files on the counter before brushing her hair behind her ear.  
“The dirt bag that got Von pregnant is in Frank’s office with them.” Jess explained.  
“Clive’s here?”  
“Clive…that’s his name.” Dan added.  
“He’s got some gall coming back here after what he’s done to Von. Does she know he’s here.”  
“She’s in there with Nelson.”  
“I take it, it’s not going well?”   
“All I’ve heard is yelling so far, mainly from Frank and Von.” Dan said.  
“Okay, well clearly this isn’t good for Von right now. They need to get her out of there, all that stress isn’t good for her. I already told Frank she shouldn’t even be working for god sake.”   
“You really wanna be the one to tell Von she can’t do something?” Dan said.   
“I already have, time and time again. Stubborn as a mule is our Von.”  
“I think she’s just scared.” Jess said.  
“Huh?”  
“Well come on Dan, she’s pretty much on her own, aside from us. Of course she wants to be a work, at least that way, when she does go in to labour, we’re here to help her.”  
“Oh yeah, I didn’t think about it like that.”  
“I don’t think I could have a baby at her age, it would scare the hell out of me.” Jess sighed.  
“I don’t think it was something Von had planned on either guys, but it happened and she wasn’t going to get rid of it. I’m not sure I could either.”  
All three went quiet, all thinking about Von before the yell from Frank at his office door brought them back to reality.  
“We need a wheelchair in here…NOW.”  
“Oh shit…Von.” Was all Charlotte said.  
…  
Charlotte ordered Dan to grab a wheelchair before she rushed towards Frank’s office to see Nelson trying to keep Von upright as she took in some deep breaths. Charlotte looked down to see Von’s water had broken before locking eyes with Nelson, Dan coming in with the wheelchair.  
“Come on Von, we’ve got the chair.”  
“I don’t need a bloody chair.” She said before she gripped Nelson’s arm as another contraction shot through her.  
“Yeah, sure you don’t. Come on, get in.”  
Von allowed Nelson to help her in to the chair before Charlotte spoke.  
“There’s a private room on the second floor, we’ll get you up there now and I can access you okay?”  
Charlotte to see the worry in Von’s eyes before she knelt down and took hold of Von’s hand.  
“It’s okay, you’re right on schedule.”  
Von could only nod as Nelson wheeled her out of the office, Charlotte and Dan following. Frank looked at Clive who had gone pale.  
“I think you’d better leave Clive, I think you’ve caused enough damage for one day.”  
“Will she be okay, the baby?”  
“She’ll be just fine, she’s in good hands.”  
“Will you call me, let me know.”  
“What’s the point, you made it clear you don’t want to be involved.”  
“I know I don’t but I…”  
“Either you do or you don’t, decide now?”  
“Tell her good luck from me, thanks Frank. I’ll call you later.”  
“Don’t bother, as far as I’m concerned we’re no longer friends. Have a nice life.”  
Clive could only nod as he left Frank’s office, walking away from Von’s life for good.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Von was sitting up on the bed as Charlotte examined her, Nelson standing by her side looking worried.  
“Nelson, could you maybe move a little please. You’re blocking my light.” Charlotte stated  
“Nelson…for god sake, will you get over here.” Von uttered through a contraction.  
Nelson came to her side as she inhales the gas and air to help with the pain. This was a moment Nelson never thought he’d see Von go through and part of him was worried for his friend. He knew how hard it had been on her so far, and Clive making an appearance earlier in the day hadn’t helped her in the slightest.  
“Shit.” Was all Von said as she suddenly reached out and grabbed Nelson’s hand.   
His head shot around, looking down at Von to see the scared look on her face.  
“Hey come on, you’re doing great. Isn’t she Charlotte.”  
“Everything is progressing as it should Von, you’re doing great.” She smiled.  
“I don’t feel great.”  
“You’ve still got a bit to go, you’ve got Nelson here with you so I’m going to go and see to a few patients while we wait.”  
“You’re not staying.”  
Charlotte picked up the fear in Von’s voice. Coming over to Von’s other side, smiling down at her.  
“Von, I know you’re scared but she’s still got a bit to go yet before she makes her appearance, right now it’s a waiting game. Nelson knows what he’s doing, I promise you that you’re in safe hands.  
“Have I let you down yet, huh?” He smiled.  
“You’ll be fine Von, I promise.”  
As Charlotte left the room, Nelson quickly followed her out, grabbing her arm to stop her.  
“You okay?” Charlotte asked.  
“She is okay yeah, the baby, the stress with Clive hasn’t done anything?”  
“Nelson she’s fine, really.”  
Charlotte could see the uncertainty in Nelson’s eyes, smiling as she lay a hand on his arm.  
“Nelson, I know you worry about her but the last thing Von needs right now is to see the person who’s supposed to be keeping her calm, a nervous wreck. She needs you to be strong for her. Look at her in there, Von’s the strongest woman I know but right now she’s scared and she needs her friends to be stronger than she can be right now.”  
“Yeah I know, I just…I care about her so much Charlotte and I…”  
“Hey, is there something else going here?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You and Von, am I missing something?”  
“Such as?”  
“Come on Nelson, you know what I’m getting at here.”  
“We’re friends.”  
“Who live together, feelings are undoubtedly going to develop.”  
“It’s just…when Clive walked away, I saw how much damage it did to her. She hates people seeing her weak but she let me see it all. Ever since she got pregnant, I’ve seen a side to Von I never thought I’d ever see, the real Von Ryan and I…oh hell I dunno Charlotte.”  
“Have you told her how you feel?”  
“After all she’s been though already.”  
“It might just be what she needs, to know there is someone out there who loves her. She needs us all more than ever now, maybe it’s time you told her.”  
“And what if I just ruin things, ruin our friendship?”  
“Don’t you think it’s worth at least trying, knowing there’s someone who feels like you do about her, it might help her even more.”  
“NELSON…”  
Nelson turned around to see Von in the midst of another contraction, the pain evident on her face.  
“Think about it Nelson, for Von’s sake. Call me when she’s close okay.”  
“Thanks Charlotte.”  
Charlotte gave a small smile before disappearing down the hallway.  
…  
The hours passed by slowly for both Von and Nelson, Von had eventually decided to walk around for a while, stopping every now and again when the pain became too much for her. Nelson stood by her side as she leaned on the edge of the bed, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Nelson massaged her back for her as she struggled to deal with the pain she was in.  
“Hey, don’t hold back the pain Von. Yell…scream if you have too. It’s just us here.”  
“Oh Nelson, I…I didn’t expect this.”  
“What.”  
“I knew if would be hard but…oh god.”  
Von grabbed his hand, her expression changing to pure fear when she looked up at him.  
“Von…what is it.”  
“Nelson I…it feels different I…”  
“Von, talk to me. What do mean different, you need to push?”  
Von could only nod her head before she closed her eyes, Nelson watching the way her posture changed.  
“Von come on, we need to get you in to bed now.”  
Von didn’t argue, and allowed Nelson to help her on to the bed, Nelson quickly paged Charlotte before turning back to see Von pushing through her contraction before she let out a cry of pain. Nelson came to her side, taking secure hold of her hand, brushing some hair from her face.   
“I can’t do this Nelson, I can’t.” She said, starting to panic.  
“It’s a bit late for that now, she’s coming.”  
“What made me think I could do this.”  
“Because you can, this is that hard and I won’t leave you, I promise.”  
“Nelson…I’m terrified.”   
“I know, but you will get through this.”  
Von gave a half hearted smile before it quickly faded, and she began to push again. Nelson looked up when Charlotte entered the room, looking towards Von who was pushing as hard as she could.  
“Okay Von, listen to me. I need you to stop pushing until I can check you.”  
“What….are you kidding me.”  
“Von, I’ll try to be as quick as I can.”  
Von felt the next contraction approaching as Charlotte examined her, Nelson still holding on to her hand.  
“Charlotte…it’s starting again.”  
“Von, look at me…breathe thought it, you can do this.”  
“Thanks Nelson.” Charlotte spoke up.  
“You think it’s easy to breath through this.”   
Von was beginning to get anxious as the contraction hit its peak.  
“Von, copy my breathing…breath….that’s it.”   
Nelson kept eye contact with Von as he helped her through her current contraction, he could see it was starting to take its toll on her, the tears falling freely now, not even caring who was watching her.  
“Okay, that’s it, it’s nearly over now.”  
Nelson watched the machine carefully to see her contraction subsiding, Von lying back against the pillows, closing her eyes for a brief moment.  
“You okay?”  
“How much longer?”  
“Von you’re doing really well.” Charlotte spoke up.  
“Can you see her?”  
“Not yet.”  
Von let out a low groan before sitting back up when she felt her next contraction building before grabbing Nelson’s hand again baring down. The hours past by, the only thing to be heard from the room was the pained noises from Von, as Nelson and Charlotte did their best to help their friend.  
…  
Frank made his way down the corridor at the end of his shift when he hadn’t heard from Charlotte or Nelson, he heard the cries from Von as he approached the room, debating whether or not he should disturb them. Charlotte looked up when she felt his presence, Von to busy trying to help her daughter in to the world.  
“How’s she doing?” He asked.  
“She’s nearly there, I’m gonna need your help Frank, suit up.”  
Frank did as he was told, getting in to scrubs and putting on some gloves.  
“Charlotte, I can’t do this.” Von cried.  
“You’re nearly there Von, just a few more pushes for me okay.”  
“Nelson I can’t.”   
Von looked up at him, pleading with him to end the pain.  
“I know it hurts like hell, but think of the end result.”  
“You try doing this then.”   
Von was beginning to get angry, before Nelson leaned in and kissed her, silencing her, as she looked up at him confused. Charlotte and Frank gave one another a curious look before getting back to the job in hand.  
“Nelson what are you…”  
“When this is over, you and I need to have a serious talk…but right now, do as Charlotte says and bloody well push.”  
Von was lost for words after he kissed her, her pain quickly returning, bringing her back to her current situation. She pushed and pushed on Charlotte’s instructions, and hour later feeling the instant relief as she felt her daughter leave her body, she fell back against the pillows, tears falling from her eyes and Charlotte and Frank attended to the baby, checking her airways were clear before cleaning her up and passing her to Von, who looked a little apprehensive at first.  
“It’s okay Von, take her.” Nelson said softly.  
The baby was placed in Von’s arms, so many feelings rushing through her.  
“I don’t know if I can do this Nelson.”   
She looked up at him, her face full of fear. He sat down on the edge of the bed facing her, taking hold of her free hand.  
“You can do this and we’ll all be here to help you, you have my word on that.”  
Von could only nod before turning her attentions to the crying baby in her arms.  
…  
To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

A week had passed since Von had brought the baby home, the sleepless nights beginning to take its toll on her. Charlotte, Dan, Jess and Frank had all dropped by after their shift to visit her and the baby. Nelson came thought the front door, to hear the voices in the living room. Walking through to see everyone from work with Von, Charlotte holding the baby in her arms.  
“Hey guys, didn’t expect to see you all here?”  
“They dropped by to see the baby.” Von replied.  
“Don’t you think it’s time you named the kid already, it’s been a bloody week already Ryan.” Frank stated.  
“I’ve been thinking a lot about the name actually.”  
“You mean you’ve decided on one?” Nelson asked.  
“I think so.”  
“Well come on then, what is it?” Dan asked.  
“Ebony.”  
“Ebony…I love it.” Jess smiled.  
“I thought the name suited her, aside from Jess, what do you all think?”   
“Von, it’s beautiful. Ebony…it suits her.” Charlotte smiled.  
“Well actually, if you don’t mind. I’d like to call her Ebony Charlotte.”  
“Oh my god…are you serious?”  
“Well you did deliver her, I certainly couldn’t have done it without you…and Nelson of course.”  
Nelson looked over at Von and smiled at her, this was the first time in a while that she actually looked relaxed.  
“Have you slept today?” He asked.  
“Mmmm, Charlotte came by a few hours before the others.”  
“I told her to get some sleep before they came, she needed it.”  
“I did, and the shower was lovely.”  
“Well you’ll be able to get some more in the next few weeks.”  
“Oh?”  
“Frank here was kind enough to grant me a few weeks off, I had it due to me.”  
“Nelson you don’t have to do…”  
“I want too, now…anyone want coffee?”  
Everyone nodded their heads before Nelson disappeared in to the kitchen, Charlotte passed Ebony back to Von before following Nelson in to the kitchen, closing the door behind her.  
“I can manage you know?” Nelson smiled.  
“Yeah I know, I just wanted a quick chat.”  
“Everything okay?”  
“You tell me.”  
“You’ve lost me.”  
“Have you spoken to Von yet, about how you feel about her?”  
Nelson stopped what he was doing and turned to face Charlotte, leaning against the counter.  
“There’s not really been the right time to bring it up, she’s been so tired lately, with Ebony keeping her up.”  
“The kiss you gave her before Ebony was born hasn’t even been discussed?”  
“To be honest, I’m not sure she even remembers. She was in a lot of pain, she was tired and stressed. It didn’t feel right to mention it.”  
“Do you still feel the way you did that day she went in to labour, yes or no?”  
“Yes, more and more every day.”  
“Then for god sake, tell her…before you bottle out altogether.”  
“What if I scare her off, then she feels like she has to move out or something. I don’t want that, I love having her here, having them both here.”  
“You have to take the risk, she might surprise you. If she says she doesn’t feel the same well…at least you’ll know for sure, but you have to at least try, otherwise you might miss out on something great. She’s worth the risk, don’t you think?”  
“God yes.”  
“Tell her Nelson, she at least has the right to know how you feel. I’ll make our excuses to leave after the coffee okay.”  
“Thanks Charlotte.”  
“What are friends for and hey, if it turns out she feels the same and you want a night out, I’m free to babysit, any time.”  
“We might just take you up on that.”  
“I hope you do, come on…lets get this coffee poured.”  
…  
Nelson went through to Von’s room shortly after everyone had left to see her laying Ebony down to sleep. She stood over the crib, smiling down at her daughter, still not believing she was really hers. Nelson came up beside her, a warm hand on her back and she turned to look at him, a small smile on her face.  
“You okay?” He asked.  
“Mmmm, just tired.”  
“Why don’t I make us some dinner and then you can get some sleep, take my room. If she wakes up I’ll get her.”  
“You don’t have to do that.”  
“Why do you think I took the few weeks off, I want to take some of the pressure of you.”  
“I don’t know what I’d do without you, I know we never really got on when we first met but…if you hadn’t been here, I wouldn’t have managed.”  
Nelson turned her around, his hands on either side of her arms as he looked in to her eyes.  
“Von…do you remember what happened in the hospital?”  
“When?”  
“Just before Ebony was born.”  
Von looked down at her daughter then back to Nelson and nodded her head.  
“You mean when you kissed me?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I assumed it was to try and distract me from the pain I was in.”  
“No, far from it…although if it helped then good.” He grinned.  
“Nelson I…”  
“No please…don’t. I have to say this otherwise, it’s gonna bug me.”  
“Okay…go on then.”  
“You and I…we got to be good friends, and when you moved in here we got to know each other much better. You loosened up a lot more around me, you confided in me more and then when you found out you were going to have Ebony well…you put all your trust and faith in me to help you and I wanted to do nothing more than help you. You became one of my best friends.”  
“But?”  
“Somewhere along the line…you became much more to me than that, Von…I love you.” He whispered, careful not to wake Ebony.  
Von closed her eyes briefly before looking back up at Nelson who looked almost terrified of what she’d say. All she could do was smile before she moved in and hugged him. He held on to her tightly, before he felt her pull back. They stood for a few moments just looking at one another before she leaned in and kissed him, feeling him respond immediately.  
“Thank god for that, you had me worried.” He said quietly.  
“Are you sure, it’s a lot to take on…me, the baby…my age.”  
“Age has nothing to do with this, I love you for you….and I love that little girl so much already.”  
“We love you too Nelson…and thank you.”   
“For what?”  
“Never leaving me like Clive did.”  
“The man was a fool who didn’t know how good he had it, I’m glad he left, because I got the best thing a guy could ask for. You and Ebony are the most important thing in my life.”  
Von leaned in, hugging him as they looked down at the sleeping girl in front of them.  
…  
-Fin


End file.
